fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Toad: Fortune Bringer
Captain Toad: Fortune Bringer is the sequel to the spin-off game Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker made by GD Gaming Studios for the Nintendo Hypercube. Similar to the first game, it stars Captain Toad as him and his crew travel to collect Power Stars in puzzle-like environments. However, it outdoes the first game with more story, a couple of new tricks in Captain Toad's arsenal, and the multiplayer function. Gameplay Captain Toad is unique among other Mario characters because he cannot jump; his backpack weighs too much for him to lift. This makes exploring all the more dangerous, as simple enemies like Goombas cannot be stomped on. Rather, Captain Toad relies on his wits and his environment to defeat his enemies and claim the Power Stars. Captain Toad can walk and run, which each have their own uses. While walking is generally slower, he can cross thin places with it. Captain Toad wears a headlamp that shines with light if he goes through dark places, but it also attracts enemies. The player can also use the HyperPad in some scenarios, such as turning the camera and touching enemies to freeze them. Captain Toad's biggest asset is his strength, which lets him pick up and pluck things from the ground with ease. Plucking things can range from picking enemies out of the ground to pulling up sprouts that wield coins and powers to even pulling levers. In addition, Captain Toad can pick up just about anything loose he can find. This includes even heavy objects - however, plucking them may require a little more strength. However, the captain has a few more tricks in this game. He can now carry an inventory inside his backpack. However, he has so much in his backpack that there's only 3 slots left, and bigger objects take off more space. In addition, Captain Toad will frequently call on his brigade for help, meaning they will have to switch players during a level. The levels themselves are mostly in the same format as before, with most of them being diorama like so that you can easily rotate the camera around. However, there is a larger number of open world levels this time around as well too, similar to the Super Mario 3D World levels. Players can find Super Gems as collectibles to open other levels and clear objectives for bonus points. The biggest new feature, however, is the multiplayer. Up to 4 players can play in a single level and can choose between the five members of the brigade and Toadette later on (in levels where the whole Toad Brigade is needed to move on, you might not see as many Toads) when she is unlocked. Players can each play using their own HyperPads to manuever at will. One person can also use a Wii Remote to scroll through the level on a TV and help out through a pointer that can click and reveal things. Plot and Stages Similar to the first game, levels are divided into books, which are divided into chapters. In this game every chapter page can now be clicked on to show little drawn animations and a story about what is currently occuring in the game. Book 1 Everyone in the brigade are busy defending the castle and doing chores as the royal guards of the castle (well, almost everyone - Captain Toad is snoozing away soundly) until he is waken up by Toadette. Toadette explains that while adventuring, she noticed a bunch of enemies swarming ahead and attacking a poor mountain town, robbing them of Power Stars. Captain Toad quickly gets up and calls the brigade. A tutorial level showing how Captain Toad plays out begins, with Captain Toad climbing through an attic to grab the Power Star. After grabbing it, he jumps into the Starshroom using the star as fuel, and they launch towards the mountain. *''Episode 1 Prologue *'' Unexpected Landings Captain Toad is shown hanging from a tree, as the Starshroom had suddenly crashed during flight and broken down. In addition, Toadette was shown to be missing. While the Toad Brigade works on repairing it, Captain Toad makes his way up the mountain plains, nabbing loose Power Stars along the way. However, despite the stars being around, Toadette was nowhere to be found. *''Patch Pullout Plains'' *''Shy Guy Gallery Hide'' *''Lever Liftoff'' *''Freaky Creek Trip (optional)'' *''Railroad Way Mayhem'' To The Mountains For Toadette The second chapter features Toad as he begins his trek up the mountain. At this rate, the Starshroom would never have been fixed in time, so the Toad Brigade carries everything they can as they try to catch up to the captain, focusing solely on Toadette's whereabouts. This chapter introduces the teamwork mechanic. *''Toad Brigade Mountain Time'' *''Sky High Pipeline (optional, costs 7 gems)'' *''Spinwheel Switcheroo'' *''Rocky Lockdown Crisis '' Feathers Ablaze Captain Toad eventually makes it to an unknown set of floating islands. In the final island, he manages to turn a spinwheel to put a dent in what is believed to be an entrance to a nearby cave where Toadette's voices can be heard. However, it ends up being a nest to a phoenix like bird covered in shimmering feathers called Fienix. Captain Toad ends up defeating it and is allowed to continue climbing. *''Tricky Track Mine Carts'' *''Double Trouble Archipelago'' *''Underwater Cannon Cove'' *''A Fiery Frightening (costs 15 gems)'' A Missing Cadet The next chapter focuses on the location of Toadette during the Starshroom Crash, rather than Captain Toad. Toadette ends up being caught in a dark forest, but manages to eventually escape from there. From there on, she continues to the mountain base, where she can see Captain Toad and the others climbing up. *''Fungi Forest Bounce'' *''Sliding Glass Scope'' *''Dungeon Door Escape'' Reunited Once More Captain Toad is nearing the middle of the mountain, and yet there's still no sign of Toadette! However, their hopes are soon fulfilled as they manage to find Toadette stuck on the other side of the mountain - from there, it's Toadette's turn to make it to the brigade. This isn't exactly easy, however, when there's a large lava monster waiting ahead for her... *''Magma Switch Maze (optional, costs 18 gems)'' *''Balance Lift Elevators'' *''Perilous Pickaxe Plateau'' *''Critical Mountain Climb'' Toad Escape Following the defeat of the boss Drilladin, the Toad Brigade is finally fully assembled once more!...But nobody can rest just yet, as the lava inside the mountain is rising and the Brigade must escape! Even with only one level in the entire chapter, it's certainly a difficult one as the Brigade must work together to make it out in time, all while avoiding Drilladin! *''Quick Escape Lava Break (costs 25 gems)'' Book 2 With the whole brigade reunited, Captain Toad leads the ways as they make their way up to the small town. It seems mostly deserted, save for a few roughed up Toads who were unconscious. Captain Toad takes the few Power Stars that he has and puts them back into their rightful place. Even though it pains him a little to give up his findings, he knows that the wellbeing of the people are more important... *''Episode 2 Prologue'' * The Power Star Recovery Search Captain Toad is determined to help the townsfolk however he can, and saving the Power Stars they lost is the best way to do so. The captain and his team make their way through many mini-universes as they try to recover the stars and donate them back. *''Spike's Spin Panel Puzzle'' *''Light Switch Center'' *''Beep Block Blitz (costs 30 gems)'' *''Slippery Slide Sanctuary'' *''Bob-Omb Battle Blast (optional, costs 33 gems)'' Search Of The Temple Eventually, the Toad Brigade find themselves stuck in a large and imposing temple that lies directly above the town. One of the first things they notice is the massive amount of strange enemies that they find there; it's definitely a sign that whoever was leading the assault on the town is nearby somewhere! *''Temple Trap Takedown'' *''Spinwheel Gear Getaway'' *''Puzzle Pipe Complex (optional, costs 37 gems)'' *''Escalating Mine Cart Course'' *''Twirly Swirly Maze'' *''Moss Chomp Mania (costs 42 gems)'' Undying Vengeance Following Captain Toad's one-sided defeat at the hands of Djinnotaur, the poor hero vowed to find him again and take back the Power Stars. Unfortunately, Captain Toad didn't have the power yet to do this; he needed to keep looking for any leftover Power Stars to help the village! *''Color Warp Chaos'' *''Spinwheel Shallows'' *''Lavaflow Hazard Hall'' *''Twin Space Base'' *''Toad Brigade Touchstone Parade'' Superstar Power Restoring The Town * Although technically a level in said book, it is not replayable until the bonus book is unlocked. Characters Captain Toad: An idiom states that "fortune favors the bold", but we're not too sure our little captain here truly is that brave and bold! Nonetheless, Captain Toad is a Royal Guard of the Mushroom Kingdom and a treasure hunter who's always looking for something shiny to put in his backpack. Unfortunately, that's also his weakness: his backpack is too heavy to let him jump! Cadet Toadette: Is it his sister? Love interest? Just friends? Whatever the case, Toadette is always shown hanging around with our Captain Toad, and now she's come to assist him on his next journey. However, a little accident leads her to be seperated from the group early. She's an unlockable character won by clearing the first book, for anyone to play as. Toad Brigade Crew: Blue Toad is the smarts, Yellow Toad is the sleepy, Green Toad is the mapkeeper, and Purple Toad is the newest recruit. Together they make up the bulk of our Toad Brigade. While they're available as characters during multiplayer, they won't just sit around waiting till another person comes over: some levels feature them ready to switch out and get in on the action! Fienix: This bird may be nothing more than a hot-headed prince, but he's definitely got the intimidating main villain look down pat. Captain Toad accidentally came in and woke him early, and now this cranky phoenix is thirsty for revenge! Unlike certain past foes, Fienix is not someone who loves all that shines; the only thing he seems to enjoy is getting even. Drilladin: With razor sharp claws and a rocky hide, this molten shark like monster lives deep in lava, residing in the very same mountain that the Toad Brigade crashed in. While he may seem sneaky and fierce, Drilladin is actually very protective and will do all he can to ensure nothing gets chaotic; even if he has to fight for it! Djinnotaur: A greedy and yet diabolical villain who seems to be stealing the Power Stars for unknown reasons. This villain definitely brings out a vibe that tells you that it's the end of something big; and you can tell because he's got the omega sign all over him! While Djinnotaur is certainly buff and tough looking, his army is no slouch either as they're filled with all sorts of forgotten characters from many different places and times...how did he get them all? Items and Objects Power-Ups * * * * * Other Enemies and Obstacles New * * * * * * * Returning Polls In terms of info, do you think this is a good start?? Sure! Eh. Nah. Do you like the new artwork style of the chapter pages? Yeah! It's ok. Not really. Trivia *Though formally announced at the 2014 Holiday Showcase, the idea of a sequel to CT:TT was talked about long before that date. *This game references Super Mario Galaxy due to Captain Toad's position as a royal guard and the return of Mailtoad. **Oddly, even though Mailtoad was in Super Mario Galaxy, he never appeared during the original Treasure Tracker, which took place after it, even though he returns now. *In reference of the title, the phrase "Fortune favors the bold" is used quite frequently in the game: **In Captain Toad's in game bio **The name of the last chapter in the bonus book (the chapter before it as well features a slightly altered message) **In a secret room of a bonus level, spelt out with pluck patches. **In the last level of the main story during the large cannon sequence; the clouds in the back spell it out **On the spine of each of the books in the book selection screen Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:GD Gaming Studios Category:GamingDylan's Fangames